In connection with automobiles and the like, it is become common to utilize a buzzer switch which functions to provide a signal to the operator of the automobile under various conditions, for example, when the key is left in the ignition switch or when a door is left open. Inasmuch as such a switch needs to be quite sensitive and yet must be placed in relatively confined areas, a serious problem is provided which necessitates a reliable compact easily assembled switch.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention is to provide a buzzer switch which can be readily manufactured, which is compact and which can be placed in very confined areas.
In accordance with the invention, the buzzer switch comprises a housing of plastic material including a laterally extending slot, a first contact in the slot and having a portion thereof extending in cantilever fashion adjacent the upper end of the body. A second contact is provided in a second slot in the body and has a portion extending in cantilever fashion in generaly the same direction as the cantilever portion of the first contact. An actuator is pivoted to the body and has a portion thereof adapted to engage and move the cantilever portion of the first contact inwardly of the body into contact with the second contact. A cover closes the slots in the body and has openings into which terminals extend into contact with the first and second contacts.